Terrifying things hide in closets, bro!
by Hero-and-Teacup
Summary: That sound in your laundry shoot, it isn't your laundry. USUK  Warning: strong language & crappy story  sorry I just broke my writers block!


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the  
>**real life experience this is based loosely on!<p>

But I do own this coffee I am drinking.

* * *

><p>It was quarter past 11 when Arthur muffled a yawn behind me. After spending the last 2 and a half hours watching the scariest movie I ever saw, I ended up huddled in his lap. Every now and again, I felt his drowsy head hit my shoulder and would hear soft snoring in my ear. ( This only lasted a moment or so before I would jump causing him to wake.) Finally the movie was over, Arthur stood up and stretched.<p>

"Alfred, how do those stupid movies honestly scare you? They're pure rubbish."

" Dude, They are totally scary! Didn't you see how creepy that guy who was killing everyone looked!" I countered quickly.

" You must be draft! It was a cheap low budget movie! The costumes were falling apart." I stuck my tongue out, he sighed. " Git." I grinned, as he let out another loud yawn. A sleepy Brit meant one hell of a cuddly Brit.

" Ready for bed Artie~!" I teased, pulling at his cheeks. He swatted my hands away.

" Alfred." He growled angrily but not effectively, he was way to tired for that. I smiled giving in, holding my hands up in mock defeat, I pecked his lips.

" Come on Art, lets head to bed!" With that, we made our way upstairs, I followed closely behind Artie. The movie hadn't unnerved me at all! Arthur suddenly stopped, I walked straight into him, then jumped. Arthur let out a chuckle.

"Stupid wanker. Did that movie get you that scared?"

" 'Course not! Heroes are never scared!"

" Wonderful, because I need to use the loo before we retire for the night."

" Arthur." I whined, " Can't you be normal and just say we are going to bed. You sound soooo old." He scoffed.

" And you sound like an idiot." I pouted, and he headed into the bathroom. I tried to follow. "Alfred, you're not coming in here while I piss."

" But it's not like I haven't seen it before!" He tried to push me out of the way of the door, but it was no use.

" Alfred! That's not the point. Let me piss in peace!"

"No!" I tried to make my way into the room.

" Yes!"

"No!" He smirked evilly.

" But I thought heroes were fearless. You're not scared are you?"

" N-no! Ha Ha 'course not!" Shit, stupid stuttering.

" Great, then you should have no problem waiting for me in our room then!" Arthur said, then shoved me out of the way of the bathroom door. I stared at a closed door, before I walked down the horrifying- normal hallway. Before I walked down the normal hallway, because this hallway was normal. Nothing was special at all about any hallway in my house, nope nothing- Shit! What the hell was that! I ran to our bedroom quickly, turning on the light, only to find an empty hallway behind me. See just a stupid normal hallway.

Ha! That will show Arthur, I totally wasn't scared at all!

I kicked off my pants, plopping onto the soft bed. I heard loud scratching coming from my left, the same loud scratching I had been hearing all day. I spent hours earlier trying to find what it was, maybe a loose pipe or a broken piece of siding hitting the house. Whatever was making the sound had me stumped. Honestly, I gave up hours ago trying to find out what it was, choosing instead to ignore it. But unlike before, the sound was unnerving. After a particularly loud scratch I jumped, the noise had come from my closet. Why did every terrifying thing always live in a closet? I whined, dude not cool. I moved from our bed, heading toward my closet. With a perfectly steady, most certainly not shaky, hand I reached for the closet door handle. Another loud noise, even louder than the last. I jumped away from the door and cursed. I'm a hero dammit! I can kick any bad guy's ass, but I can't open a flipping door? Are you kidding me! I'm sure nothing in this closet can be worse that Arthur's cooking! I frowned, what if something horrible was in the closet and it got to Artie? I can't let that happen! I'll just have to be brave. I can do this, because I am the hero! I can do this, I can do this, I can do this. I chanted over and over again in my head. I grabbed the handle and forced the door open, nearly slamming it against the wall. And from the pitch black closet emerged….nothing? The light clicked on in the small closet. Everything was normal, coats, shirts, and even pants flung about where I had left them just this morning. I laughed loudly.

" Ha Ha! I knew nothing was in-" A another loud bang. I visibly jumped. This time I pushed things out of the way, moving clothing and shoes along with a box here or there. I couldn't find anything in here that could be making the noise. I looked up to be greeted with the sight of the laundry-shoot. Could the sound be coming from there? Another loud noise. I inched toward the shoot, pulling open the hatch, I again was met with darkness. With my heart racing I stuck my head inside the shoot. I looked down seeing nothing but the dim light of the laundry room. I felt like something was watching me. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end, I looked up. Two gleaming red eyes looked down on me, a loud hiss and a few scratching noises later, I screamed loudly. I shut the shoot door, and then my closet door. Tripping over my pants, I crawled out the room and onto my feet.

"Artie! Artie!" I shrieked down the hallway. I collided with a warm body as Arthur left the bathroom. I pulled the bottom half of his shirt over my head, and nuzzled into his stomach while shaking.

" Alfred!" He yelped. " What's gotten into you?"

"There's a monster in the laundry shoot!" I howled into his stomach.

" You're draft! There are no monsters in the bleeding laundry shoot. Come off it Alfred." I shook my head, Arthur sighed. "At least get out of my shirt, git." Reluctantly I did what was asked. Artie patted my head softly. "Now come on, I'll show you there is nothing in that shoot of ours." I whimpered, as Arthur lead me back to our room. I refused to go in.

"Arthur! Stop it's going to kill us!" He scoffed.

"There is nothing in here!" He threw his hands up angrily. " Can you walk in the bleeding room, so I may show you there is nothing in here? I'd like to go to bed, I am quite tired." I though I heard him mumble something about me never watching a horror film again. I choose to ignore that, for now. " Come here now, or I will open the damn shoot myself."

He started moving towards the door.

"Artie." I pleaded. It was no use, he was stubborn and I knew this. I bit my lip, then shuffled my feet. Dammit! I can't let him go in there alone!

"Artie! Wait!" I ran to Arthur's side. He opened the closet to see nothing.

"Alfred, there is nothing in here. What has you so worked up?" I pointed the laundry shoot, where I found those two terrifyingly red eyes, that tried to eat me. Arthur walked towards there, I grabbed his arm.

" Don't its going to eat you!" I whined, sounding like a man and, not a 5 year old boy-thank you very much! He huffed, pulling his arm away.

"Alfred, honestly! It was only a movie you shouldn't be so damn terrified. Come here so I may show you there is nothing in the bleeding laundry-shoot."

I whined, but he sent me a glare. Okay not just any glare, but a shut-your-bloody-mouth-or-I-will-shut-it-for-you kind of glare. Dejected I followed him as he headed toward the closet. I gripped the back of his shirt tightly….to protect him of course! Ya know just in case anything dangerous happened, not to use him as a shield or anything, really! He opened the shoot, nothing happened. There wasn't even the scratching noise anymore.

"See, nothing was in there." Arthur said rolling his eyes.

" But.." Just as Arthur went to shut the door, a terrifying animal with two red eyes jumped from the shoot attacking Arthur. I let out a ghastly scream.

"Shite!" Arthur cursed. I ran out of the small closet, shutting the door behind me. I didn't stop running or screaming till I got downstairs. I laughed loudly.

" That was scary huh, Artie?" I looked around but didn't see him. Fuck. He didn't follow me out. He didn't follow me out. He. Didn't. Follow. Me. Out. Three brief seconds later it finally sunk in. The monster had my British boyfriend!

"Holy shit! Artie, I'll save you!" I grabbed an umbrella from underneath the coat rack. I stormed up the stairs and into our room, I ripped open the window then the closet door. The monster ran out of the closet and out the window, as I pointed the umbrella at Arthur.

He looked unimpressed, had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot.

"Alfred F. Jones, you were terrified by a squirrel. A bloody Fucking squirrel, which you left in here with me. I could have been attacked. Thankfully the damn thing was as terrified as I was." Arthur growled out.

" Ha, ha" I forced out an obvious fake laugh. I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "Yea about that…" Arthur glared daggers at me. He yanked the umbrella out of my hands, welding it as a weapon. I could get out of this! Too often then not I've had to deal with an angry Brit. Although, I don't think I was getting out of this one alive.

" You have 5 seconds before I teach you a lesson in manners. You stupid American Yank."

" Ha. Ha. Artie funny." I tried to lighten the mood, only it backfired and he seemed to be radiating anger.

" 5."

"Babe, we can talk this out right?"

"4." I started to slowly back up.

" Artie! Come on I'm sorry! I promise no more scary movies ever again!" My hands now up in surrender.

"3."

"Shit! Arthur! Come on! I said I was sorry."

"2."

" I love you! Dude, come on! You wouldn't kill your boyfriend right." I backed further way from the Brit.

" Alfred, I love you too that's why I'm teaching you a lesson." He replied eerily, then grinned evilly, rivaling the petrifying look in even Ivan's eyes.

" I'm taking it I should probably run now then?"

" That would be best luv."

And with that I booked it out the master bedroom, followed by an angry Arthur on my heels. It's true, terrifying things can always be found in closets. 

* * *

><p>**Inspired by a story one of my favorite History teachers told me about when<br>she was a little story was about why she hates squirrels, when she  
>was younger she had a few bad things happen to her dealing with them.<br>The funniest story she told us was when she found a squirrel in her laundry  
>shoot, she told her grandma who dug through the shoot trying to find it.<br>However the squirrel jumped out and my teacher shut the door in her  
>grandmother's face. I thought Alfred would do something like that, so<br>that is where this came from

_**I'm back guys! C: Anyway, I had internet troubles then a horrible case of  
>writers block which hasn't been completely solved. But I was able to pull<br>out this crappy story (which is the first story for me in months, that I have  
>been able to finish.) Please read and review, constructive criticism is always<br>welcomed! And if you find any mistakes let me know so I am fix them.  
>Please and thank you!<strong>_

_**-Kelsey**_


End file.
